Yasuo/Trivia
General * The flute Yasuo plays in his dance emote is most likely a ( for High Noon, for PROJECT). * The type of Japanese blade Yasuo uses length-wise is akin to a tachi or nodachi. * Yasuo comes from the eponymous Japanese masculine and is respectively rendered 康夫 and 亚索 in Japanese and Chinese localizations. ** 'Yasuo' is not his birth name (was given to him when he joined the sword school in an effort to steady his wild nature). * doubled critical strike chance references Samurai gameplay portrayals in video games. * Yasuo's design is a possible reference to Haoumaru of Samurai Shodown, whom in turn is based on famous samurai Miyamoto Musashi via the iconic ponytail used in his portrayals. ** Another note of his is how his in the Chinese servers is written/dubbed as 斬鋼閃 (Zhǎngāngshǎn, lit. Slashing Steel Flash), which when read in Japanese with the same characters (Zankousen) is the exact same name as one of Haoumaru's attacks. ** Yasuo's taunt involves him drinking from his bamboo flask, then spitting on his blade to "bless it", a habit that's also shared by Haoumaru in his home series' fighting intros. Quotes * Yasuo and each speak a different Ancient Ionian dialect (Yasuo's sounds like broken Japanese and references ) * might be referencing Yojimbo by . * ? No, I wouldn't"}} references }}. ** ?"}} might be referencing 'Pro as heck guide to Master Yi'. * resembles }}. * resembles }} and }} (all reference by ) Skins ; * He references and resembles and/or from . ; * He references a . * He wields a . * He shares this theme with and . ; * He is from an alternate future in which he was cibernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * describes him as: ** "Tempest, a blossom caught in drift, fluid form. He speaks. 'Death is like the wind'... he is a storm, blade howling... 'always by my side'... the eternal wanderer." * If one tells they fight for 'truth' she'll say the following: ** "We're on the right path." * His gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** * He used to be called 'Cyber Ops Yasuo'. * He references and/or (both from ) * He has one less basic attack animation compared to his other skins, and all three basic attack animations are different from all other skins despite the same animations on all non-recall animations. * His voice loses the sound effects and his face can be seen when he jokes, taunts, or dances. * His sword blade turns olive-yellow while bonus armor penetration is active, as opposed to a subtle aura covering his sword. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He was conceived by 'daemonstar'. * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Yasuo is an Ionian swordsman accused of treason for allegedly murdering an Elder. He is being hunted down across the island continent the killer employed a wind technique, one that only Yasuo has mastered in the present day. ** He crossed paths with while on the run, teaching the Shuriman stone mage how to control her powers. When they parted ways, she gifted him a long thread from her handspun wool tunic (the same one he uses to tie his hair up) ** Yasuo suspects of being the Elder's killer ("Wait, that ... huh", "Huh, swift strikes... ", "Another blade?", "Who taught you ?") Category:Yasuo Category:Champion trivia